ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ellen Burstyn
Ellen Burstyn as Edna Rae Gillooly, born, (Detroit, 7 december 1932) is an American actress. Content hide 1 Career 2 Filmography 2.1 Tv 2.2 Film 3 external link CareerEdit Burstyns breakthrough came on Broadway in 1957. Not much later she started a career in the television and film industry. Burstyn was quickly known. She had roles in big movies and was several times nominated for awards. In 1974 , she received a Academy Award for best actress for her performance in Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore . Ellen Burstyn Burstyn also received many oscar nominations: In 1971 for the film The Last Picture Show, in 1973 for The Exorcist, in 1978 for Same Time, Next Year, in 1980 for Resurrection and in 2000 for the successful film Requiem for a Dream . Burstyn is still active in the film industry. FilmographyEdit TvEdit Hallmark Hall of Fame TV series-Elizabeth (Afl., The Christmas Tree, 1958) Michael Shayne TV series-Carol (Afl., Strike Out, 1961) Letter to Loretta Television series-Ann Walters (Afl., Woodlot, 1961) Maverick TV series-Role unknown (Afl., Benefit of the Doubt, 1961) Surfside 6 TV series-Wanda Drake (Afl., Double Image, 1961) The Dick Powell Show TV series-Rose Maxon (Afl., Ricochet, 1961) Cheyenne TV series-Emmy Mae (Afl., day's Pay, 1961) 77 Sunset Strip Television series-Betty Benson (Afl., The Navy Caper, 1961) Bus Stop Television series-Phyllis Dunning (Afl., Cry to Heaven, 1962) The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor TV series – Nora Carver (Afl., The Walls Have Eyes, 1962) Ben Casey TV series-Dr. Fraser (Afl., Preferably, the Less-Used Arm, 1962) Checkmate TV series-Margo (Afl., The Bold and The Tough, 1962) Kraft Mystery Theater TV series-Role unknown (Afl., Cry Gelding, 1962) Ben Casey TV series-Connie (Afl., In the Name of Love, a Small Corruption, 1962) I'm Dickens, he's Fenster TV series-Joan (Afl., Harry, the Father Image, 1962) Perry Mason Television series-Mona Winthrope White (Afl., The Case of the Dodging Domino, 1962) The Real McCoys TV series-Dorothy Carter, female veterinarian (Afl., The Girl Veterinarian, 1962) Laramie TV series-Role unknown (Afl., No Place to Run, 1963) The Defenders TV series-Hilda Wesley (Afl., The Heathen, 1963) Wagon Train TV series-Margaret (Afl., The Jim Whitlow Story, 1963) The Big Brain (Television film, 1963)-Ellen Kraft Suspense Theatre TV series-Barbara Sherwood/Lucille Benton (episodes, The Deep End, 1964) The Greatest Show on Earth Television series – Susan Mason (Afl., Big Man from Nairobi, 1964) 77 Sunset Strip Television series-Sandra Keene (Afl., Dial'S ' for Spencer, 1964) For Those Who Think Young (1964)-Dr. Pauline Swenson Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002)-Viviane Joan "Vivi" Abbott Walker For One More Day, television film (2007)-Pauline (Posey) Benetto FilmEdit 2009:Greta (2009) 2009:The Velveteen Rabbit (2009) 2008:W. (2008) 2008:Lovely, Still 2008:The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond 2007:The Stone Angel 2006:30 Days 2006:The Fountain 2006:The Wicker Man 2006:The Elephant King 2005:Mrs. Harris 2005:Our Fathers 2004:The Five People You Meet in Heaven 2004:The Madam's Family: The Truth About the Canal Street Brothel 2003:Brush with Fate 2002:Red Dragon 2002:Distance 2002:Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood 2001:Within These Walls 2001:Dodson's Journey 2000:Mermaid 2000:Requiem for a Dream 2000:The Yards 1999:Walking Across Egypt 1999:Night Ride Home 1998:Playing by Heart 1998:A Will of Their Own 1998:The Patron Saint of Liars 1998:You Can Thank Me Later 1997:Flash 1997:Deceiver 1997:A Deadly Vision 1996:timepiece 1996:Our Son, the matchmaker 1996:The Spitfire Grill 1996:Cross the Line 1995:How to Make an American Quilt 1995:The Baby-Sitters Club 1995:Roommates 1994:Trick of the Eye 1994:Getting Gotti 1994:When a Man Loves a Woman 1994:Getting Out 1994:The Color of Evening 1993:Shattered Trust: The Shari Karney Story 1993:The Cemetery Club 1992:Taking Back My Life: The Nancy Ziegenmeyer Story 1991:Grand Isle 1991:Dying Young 1991:Mrs. Lambert Remembers Love 1990:When You Remember Me 1988:Hanna's War 1987:Look Away 1987:Pack of Lies 1986-1987:The Ellen Burstyn Show 1986:Act of Vengeance 1986:Something in Common 1985:Into Thin Air 1985:Twice in a Lifetime 1985:Surviving 1984:The Ambassador 1981:Silence of the North 1981:The People vs. Jean Harris 1980:Resurrection 1978:Same Time, Next Year 1978:A Dream of Passion 1977:Providence 1974:Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore 1974:Harry and Tonto 1974:Thursday's Game 1973:The Exorcist 1972:The King of Marvin Gardens 1971:The Last Picture Show 1970:Alex in Wonderland 1970:Tropic of Cancer 1969:The Winner 1964:Goodbye Charlie 1964:For Those Who Think Young 1963:The Big Brain Category:1932 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Michigan Category:Actors Studio alumni Category:American film actors Category:Actors from New York City Category:American memoirists Category:American stage actors Category:American Sufis Category:Converts to Sufism Category:American television actors Category:Best Actress Academy Award winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:French Americans Category:Genie Award winners for Best Actress Category:Irish Americans Category:Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute alumni Category:Pennsylvania Dutch people Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:People from Manhattan Category:Tony Award winners Category:Multiracial actors